One Short Day
by Silent Fire Light
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda go to the Ozian Musuem of Natural History for a class trip. Elphaba wants to explore the ehxhibits while Galinda wants to look at the gift shop. Fiyero's along for the ride too! AU


**AU: Okay, so, um, hey, I'm back! *crickets chirp* Sorry for the wait, I was on a trip for a week... But I'm glad to be back! So um, yah, please enjoy!**

**This is the first time I'm trying to make something a little more light-hearted. Please enjoy! (Oh wait, I already said that, oh well, you get it again.**

**Basically, this is a spoof of my experience at the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History in Washington D.C. made for Wicked. I've decided to make this a multi-chap, probably three or four chapters. AND I'm posting a new chapter of Nothing is What it Seems soon, just give me a bit more time please?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Elphaba: Come on say it.**

**Me: No!**

**Elphaba: Come on, you've already stolen my broom and my quotes.**

**Me: Okay, fine, but only since it's you Elphaba. Wicked is not mine, it never has and it never will.**

"Okay students, we'll be arriving at the Ozian National Museum of Natural History in about five minutes. Please bring your bags with you. Remember, no food, drinks, and gum."

Elphaba was jolted out of her daze over the Emerald City. She took a quick look around the crowded bus and saw Galinda sleeping soundly next to her. She poked Galinda on the arm.

"Come on Galinda, wake up, we're almost there."

Galinda didn't wake up and Elphaba continued to poke her on the arm, but she didn't stir. She took to shaking Galinda's arm, then gripped both of Galinda's arms and gave a violent shake.

Galinda yawned and opened her eyes as if she wasn't just woken up by the shake. "Are we there yet, Elphie?"

Elphaba nodded, "We're pulling up to the entrance."

Elphaba turned back to the window and watched as the statue of the Wizard of Oz petting a dog, or Dog came into view.

"Okay, so here we are at the Ozian National Museum of Natural History. Please exit the bus and wait for the rest of us while we exit the bus." Elphaba caught a glimpse of the tour-guide known as Ms. Kristin.

Elphaba looked around herself and did one last final check as she peered into her small shoulder bag. Camera, check. Wallet, check. Emergency phone, check. Everything seemed to be in order.

She glanced over to Galinda, who was still fiddling with her things. Then, Galinda heaved up a large bag, large enough to carry all of her schoolbooks, and started to wait for her turn to exit the bus.

"Galinda," Elphaba said cautiously as people exited quietly, "Are you really taking that to the museum, you don't need all of your make-up, beauty magazines, and three spare changes of clothes."

Galinda sighed, "Elphie you know me too well." She opened the bag and pulled out her small, trademarked off-white bag and followed Boq out of the bus.

"Okay students," Miss Kristin said when the last person, Nessarose, was lowered out of the bus. "I'm going to show you where our meeting spot will be, just follow me."

The students followed Miss Kristin through the metal doors and split into two separate lines for a bag inspection.

"Elphie," Galinda complained when she slipped into line behind Elphaba, "I don't see why I have to do this. This is an, disruption of privacy! I'll take this straight to the Wizard of Oz himself!"

"Oh, that's just rich," Elphaba said while giving her bag to the security guard, "Blonde Complains to Wizard Against Bag Check." She rolled her eyes while snatching the bag from the security guard who just started to stare at her skin color. "No, I'm not sea-sick, yes I've been green all of my life, and no, I didn't eat grass as a child," she said while she waited for Galinda to pass bag inspection.

Elphaba took a glance around and surveyed the museum; it looked just like she thought it was, large and full of mysteries. She then saw a large statue in front of her. It was an elephant, or was it an Elephant, with it's majestic trunk was raised towards the mammal exhibit.

When Galinda passed through the bag inspection, she ran over to Elphaba, linked arms with her, and dragged her off to the Information Desk. It took Elphaba a few seconds to regain her balance and she sophisticatedly asked the lady for a map. Then, it was _her _turn to drag Galinda back to the group.

"Elphie," Galinda said, fluffing her curls, "That was not Ozmatastic!"

Elphaba did a double take, but she didn't peruse it.

"Okay," Ms. Kristin said when the students made a half-circle around her and the statue, "We'll meet here at 1:30. Remember to stay in pairs of two or more." She nodded to everyone and walked off towards the East side of the museum, the Early Life exhibit.

Everyone started to murmur before going their separate ways. Elphaba watched as Nessa took Boq's hand and wheel towards the Ocean Hall on the other side of the statue. Elphaba took a glance at the map before whispering to Galinda, "I don't have anyone to go with, do you want to go with me?"

Galinda squealed, "Yah sure Elphie, could you pass me the map?"

Elphaba handed Galinda the map, but she was too slow to brace herself for the really loud squeal that almost ripped out her ear drums.

"Elphie, there's the Hope Diamond, the largest blue diamond ever found!" Elphaba only heard half of the sentence as she reeled over. She gave her a quick shake and straightened up. She glanced over to some pillars and saw Fiyero lounging around, for once, alone.

Elphaba motioned for Fiyero to join their little group and he followed.

"So, where are going to first?" Fiyero asked when he caught up with the group. He cast a small smile at Elphaba, who in turn, gave him a small smile.

Galinda gave a huge heave and Elphaba almost met the ground. When she regained her balance, she found Galinda almost running to the nearest staircase.

She glanced behind her to see Fiyero running behind them, "Galinda," she hissed, "Stop running, we're in a museum."

Galinda pouted but kept on running, "But this is where the Hope Diamond, the cursed diamond. So beautiful-" Galinda rapped her arm around Elphaba's arm and Elphaba tripped almost over her feet again.

Now they where racing up the stairs to the Hope Diamond exhibit with Galinda dragging Elphaba up the stairs with Fiyero bringing up the rear.

When they got to the top, a large sign was hanging over a doorway saying, "Hope Diamond." Galinda squealed and ran off through the doorway. Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a glance before following Galinda in a more sophisticated fashion, until they saw what was inside the chosen exhibit.

**Please review, I would love to hear from you. Anything I should change? I know this chapter is a slow, it should start to speed up in the next chapter. **


End file.
